


We kinda already met

by cfbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Poolside conversations, Pre-Slash, but nothing bad happened to anyone, mention of being drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfbarnes/pseuds/cfbarnes
Summary: Mistaken identities lead to Bucky not remembering the night before.





	We kinda already met

"Morning. Coffee's ready. Who's your friend by the pool? I'm going for my morning jog." Steve tossed one of his half-smiles that says he's fully laughing at you towards Bucky before skipping out the door.

_Be roommates with Steve, they said. It'll be just like old times, he said. At least the punk makes coffee to make up for being so goddamn cheerful in the - wait. By the pool?_

He leaned back from the kitchen counter to look out the sliding door to the backyard. Their house wasn't much, but it had a pool in the back yard, and on the edge of said pool was one of the most beautiful men Bucky had ever seen. Even counting the fact that he pals around with Steve, who people literally trip over themselves to see.

Bucky snorted to himself. _How does he look both hot as fuck and totally ridiculous at the same time? He's flexing... ?_

Coffee first. He poured himself a cup while trying to figure out how to handle the situation. Why did Steve think it was _his_ friend by the pool? He had no idea who the guy was. Or what really happened last night for that matter.

Okay, coffee and tylenol first. After taking a couple pain killers, he made his way out the back door.

"You know, most one night stands leave in the morning." _There you go Barnes, cut him off before you get your hopes up._

"Oh! Is that - umm.. Steve said -" His hand came up to the back of his neck in a nervous reflex, which - _fuck. the arms on this guy_ \- was doing nothing for Bucky's resolve. The guy seemed to find his confidence, probably from seeing Bucky's brain short-circuit.

"Most one night stands also have sex before they leave," he winked at Bucky and took another sip of his coffee, which, what?

"What. But Steve - " _God I'm going to kill that punk when he gets back. Letting me think this guy was here because of me. Why are his shorts so short? Why is he even wearing swim trunks, when did he get here?_

"Okay, look. Steve's a little shit. I don't know what he told you, but he just left for his morning run, which could be an hour or more. My head is killing me, so do whatever Steve said, I guess."

The soft 'aw, futz' stopped Bucky from going back inside. He turned in time to see the guy scramble up from the edge of the pool. And up and up. _Jesus, the guy's what, 6'3"? 6'4"? Fuck me._ He couldn't stop his eyes from the slow rake down and back up, before landing on eye contact. Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat at being caught.

"So we - I - wasn't anticipating having to start all the way back at introductions. Steve probably wasn't either. I'm Clint." He stuck his hand out, but then pulled it back a bit, pink coloring his cheeks. He rubbed at the back of his neck again. "We kinda already met. But it's looking like you don't remember any of it. You saved my life last night. In a sense."

"Am I going to need more coffee for this?"

"More coffee is always good!" Clint grinned and waved his mug enthusiastically, sloshing some on to the ground. "Aw, coffee, no." And if Bucky thought the smile a second ago was dangerously beautiful, the look of disappointment at his coffee was worse. Bucky wanted to kiss the stupid sad look off his face. He felt the first hint of a smile break through his headache.

》《》《》《

Fourty minutes later found them both sitting on the edge of the pool, toes in the water, fresh coffee in their mugs.

"So let me get this straight. The crew your brother is involved -"

"Frickin Barney."

"Right - is involved with were trying to drug and kidnap you. And they did such a shit job of describing you that some confused bartender gave your drink to Steve."

"So far, so good."

"And Steve was committed to only drinking beer last night, so I drank it. While standing right next to you, the intended drinker."

"They were so close, and still missed the target."

"So you and Stevie decided to bring me back home. He let you come back here?"

"Well, sort of. It was your decision to get home as soon as we pieced together what happened. You insisted you had to keep me safe," he blushed again, across the bridge of his nose. "I'll spare you the embarrassing details. Can I take you to lunch? Maybe dinner? I owe you at least that much for saving my hide."

Bucky smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "You don't owe me anything. And dinner sounds nice."

The smile he got in return was as blinding as the sun reflecting on the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted in years, and my first in this fandom.
> 
> I still have ideas for this, so there's a high chance I'll revisit this and build it up. Anyone interested?


End file.
